Fame
Fame is the first episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Plot A video shows clips of a few of Ben's aliens, such as Wildmutt, Swampfire, Brainstorm, Echo Echo, Jetray, Cannonbolt, Humumngousaur, Rath, Big Chill, Chromastone, Goop, and Spidermonkey. The video finally shows the world about Ben's secret identity, with Kevin telling him that he's "busted." With Ben's identity revealed, the paparazzi makes it hard for him to get out of his house. After they exit Ben's house, Ben transforms into Humungousaur and scares the reporters away. Humungousaur transforms back into Ben and Kevin tells Ben that he should have gone Ultimate, but Ben didn't want to scare himself. At Julie's place, Ben and Julie watch the Will Harangue Nation, hosted by TV reporter Will Harangue, who hates Ben and is criticizing him. They go for a ride in Ben's car, and Ben thinks that maybe he can do more good in public than in private. Kevin and Gwen drive up next to them and Kevin reveals that he tracked down the person who leaked Ben's identity. Ben decides to go and get revenge. Gwen thinks that it is a stupid idea. They arrive at the mastermind's house and discover that the so-called "mastermind" is a 10-year-old boy named Jimmy Jones. Kevin gets mad at Jimmy for ruining Ben's life, but Ben and Gwen forgive him. Jimmy tells Ben that he was looking at pictures of aliens around the world and noticed that most of them came from Bellwood. He found that some of them were wearing the Omnitrix symbol and Jimmy was able to piece together Ben's identity from a picture of him wearing the Omnitrix. Jimmy wanted to just let the world know how cool Ben was, hoping he would like the fame and money. Gwen sees a picture of a red creature and Jimmy shows a video of it attacking two guards. Jimmy tells the team that all of the sightings are in Florida. This sounds like trouble for Ben and company, so they use Kevin's new jet (standard plumber issue) to travel to Florida. But then, after an incident involving Kevin and the Air Force, Ben transforms into Jetray in order to save one of the pilots, but after Jetray transforms back into Ben, he ends up in jail. He is able to be let out when Gwen and Kevin show the government their Plumber Badges. One of the officers, Colonel Rozum, tell the team that the creature Jimmy showed them arises from the ocean to collect pieces from NASA's most powerful rocket ship. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin all decide to stop this creature. However, as they fight him, the creature seems too strong for both Gwen and Kevin and as for Ben, the Ultimatrix won't let him transform and starts acting weird. Ben finally is able to transform after scanning the creature's DNA and transforms into Chromastone, his first re-appearance after his death (with Ben stating that he "wasn't even sure I still had this one") and fights the creature, but it proves too strong for Chromastone as well and defeats him before escaping. When Ben wakes up, Rozum tells the team that the creature got away with the engine for the rocket, which is also a nuclear bomb. After tracking the creature to an underwater cave, Gwen gets the team underwater and finds the creature fixing his ship, wanting to go home. But the nuclear bomb will destroy all of central Florida, something the creature doesn't feel concerned about. To stop the team from keeping him from leaving, he throws a live cable at Gwen and Kevin, trapping them while Gwen is shielding them. Ben transforms into Spidermonkey to fight, but the creature again overpowers him. To take drastic measures, Spidermonkey transforms into Ultimate Spidermonkey and easily defeats the creature, trapping it with webbing. After Ultimate Spidermonkey transforms back into Ben, the trio question the creature who tells them his name: Bivalvan. He tells them that he comes from the Andromeda Galaxy and that he, along with four others, were captured by a man called Aggregor. They were able to escape him, but became separated and got stuck on Earth. So to help, Ben calls the Plumbers to help Bivalvan get home and stop the nuclear bomb from exploding. The next day, when Ben goes to school, he's scared that his classmates will hate him too. But decides to go in after a kiss on the cheek from Julie, as encouragement. When Ben comes in, his classmates actually applaud him for his help, including his old bullies, Cash and J.T. Meanwhile, Bivalvan (who is still hanging in the webbing) is expecting the Plumbers, but instead Aggregor shows up and approaches the helpless alien. Bivalvan is then heard screaming off-screen. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Ben's secret is revealed to the world. *Humungousaur, Jetray, Chromastone and Spidermonkey make their Ultimate Alien debuts. *Ben obtains a new DNA sample, Water Hazard. *Ultimate Spidermonkey makes his debut. Ultimatrix Alien Debuts *Humungousaur (Ultimate Alien debut) *Jetray (Ultimate Alien debut) *Chromastone (Ultimate Alien debut) *Spidermonkey (Ultimate Alien debut) *Ultimate Spidermonkey (first appearance) Characters *Ben Tennyson (first reappearance) *Gwen Tennyson (first reappearance) *Kevin Levin (first reappearance) *Julie Yamamoto (first reappearance) *Jimmy Jones (first appearance) *Mrs. Jones (first appearance) *Colonel Rozum (first appearance) *Cash Murray (first reappearance) *J.T. (first re-appearance) *Will Harangue (first appearance) *Pierce's Girlfriend (first appearance; cameo) *Carol Smith (first reappearance; cameo) Villains *Aggregor (first appearance) Neutral *Bivalvan (first appearance) Aliens Used *Humungousaur (first reappearance) *Jetray (first reappearance) *Chromastone (first reappearance) *Spidermonkey (first reappearance; x2) **Ultimate Spidermonkey (first appearance) Video Footage Aliens * Wildmutt * Swampfire * Brainstorm * Echo Echo * Jetray * Cannonbolt * Humumngousaur * Rath * Big Chill * Chromastone * Goop * Spidermonkey Quotes Naming and Translations Trivia *Some of the news cameos are from previous episodes including Brainstorm in Pier Pressure, Echo Echo in Kevin's Big Score, Chromastone in The Gauntlet, Humungousaur in All That Glitters, and Goop and Swampfire in Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2. *Ben as Chromastone says that he wasn't sure he still had the Chromastone transformation. This is a reference to the events of Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2. However, Sugilite had previously told Ben that the form was still in the Omnitrix in The Secret of Chromastone. *The montage at the beginning of the episode was a little different in an early draft.https://archive.is/ltfYl **The clip of Wildmutt was supposed to be a reused shot from the original series. **Kevin (in his mutated form from Season 3 of Alien Force), the Dragon, Argit, Alan as well as all of Ben's aliens except Alien X were supposed to appear. References Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season One Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Written by Dwayne McDuffie Category:Episodes Directed by Dan Riba